


Role Model

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [24]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 7





	Role Model

It seemed that you went to bed one night pregnant, your two year old asleep in his toddler bed, and your five year old asleep in her twin bed. And when you woke up, years had passed. Hope was nearing fifteen, Calder was ten, and Victoria was almost eight. Nat and Clint had adopted a brother and sister three years before that. Adam was now twelve, and Marie was now six. While they had simply wanted one older child, they had come across the siblings and they just knew. Those kids were theirs. They had hyphenated the kids’ last name to Barton-Romanoff. Tony and Pepper had two kids, as well. Morgan was now six, and Dylan was three.

Calder was very excited for his current project. He had to write three paragraphs on a role model. Someone who he really looked up to. He needed to write who they were, why they were a role model, and include a quote from either them, or one about them. It was a combined grade for writing and English. 

“So, who’re you writing your paper on?” Hope asked one night at dinner. 

He grinned. “It’s a secret!” He declared. 

Victoria chuckled. “It’s gonna be daddy.” She said easily before taking a bite of her pasta. “Even I know that.” She added. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see if you’re right.” He teased, making Thor chuckle, amused with his son. “Are we still going to see Grandma and Grandpa over break?” Calder asked, changing the subject. 

Thor grinned, nodding. “We are! They are very eager to see all of you.” He told them. You, Thor, and the kids had gone for two weeks the summer before. Now it was nearing spring break, and they had been asking to visit again. Of course Thor was just as eager for his family to visit his homeworld as much as they could. “We leave in just a few weeks when you get home from school, then we’ll be there just over a week. Then we’ll come back so you can spend some of your break with Adam and Marie, too.” 

“Can we have a sleepover?” Victoria asked. “Me, Morgan, and Marie?” She added to clarify. Hope likely wouldn’t want to spend the night with three young kids. Not when she had high school friends now. Sometimes she didn’t mind, but those times weren’t all that often anymore. 

You smiled at her. “Of course! I’ll talk to Aunt Nat and Aunt Pepper.” You agreed. “I’m sure they won’t mind.” When someone once said it took a village to raise kids, you were grateful for your village. The kids had so many loving adults around them that you never worried about them. “Do you want to have it here, or have it with one of them?” 

She thought for a moment. “Can we all have it together?” She asked, hopeful. “You, Aunt Nat, Aunt Pepper, me, Marie, and Morgan? Hope can come, too. But I don’t want to hear about boys.” She made a face, making you laugh, knowing she would be in Hope’s shoes eventually. 

Hope shrugged. “I’ll see if Danny wanted to hang out when I get back.” She told her little sister. Danny had been her best friend since the third grade, and the girls had a couple sleepovers a month. “If not, then sure, I’ll come.” 

Thor was in a similar boat to Victoria. He was not exactly fond of hearing his eldest daughter speak of boys. While he understood it was to be expected, and he trusted her judgement, it still worried him. He had been around Midgard long enough to understand teenagers. 

* * *

Running into the tower after school, Calder had a huge grin on his face. Thor chuckled as he saw him. “Good day?” He asked. “Or simply excited to see your grandparents?” 

“Both! I got my role model project back.” He was all but bouncing as the other kids came in. “Where’s Uncle Tony? I need to show him!” Calder had the paper in his hand. 

“I believe he’s in his lab at the moment. You did your project on him? May I read it?” He was curious, to say the least. While he had slightly hoped his son would have written about him, he could not fault him for choosing the inventor. Taking the paper as Calder held it out, he smiled softly at the cover page. Calder had drawn a picture of Tony in his Iron Man costume. He stood there, beginning to read. A smile formed on his lips as he went on. Calder wrote about Tony coming back from the dessert, a crude reactor in his chest. He went on to write about how Tony didn’t let that get him down. He mentioned some of Tony’s best qualities- being able to make people laugh, always being there for people, being an awesome uncle, being an amazing dad, etc. Thor felt pride at how much work his son had put into this, and knew that Tony would be overwhelmed, as well. He read the last bit out loud. “I don’t think any other quote fits my uncle as well as one spoken by the man himself: I am Iron Man.” He grinned.


End file.
